XMonochrome LotusX
by StrawberryKai
Summary: Kaname and Zero produced three children, one of them being Ren Kuran- the sole heir to the Kuran throne. However not everyone in the family agrees with that. To make it worst, Ren must give birth of his own. *Yaoi* OCCXOCC, ZeroXKaname


_Let me tell you of a story of a boy by the name of RenKuran (for all the idiots- that's my name)_

_Ren never had a mommy, if anyone is technically speaking. However Ren did have two wonderful fathers who were able to birth him, his eldest sister and his younger sister. Both of his parents are vampires, one is a pureblood vamp, the other is an ex-human vamp who almost lost himself to Level E (meaning Level End which is a term used for Humans -turned -vampire -falling into madness). Now both of his sisters, turned out to be high nobles vampires with some special abilities- however Ren turned out to be a different kind of vampire. Now Ren is the sole heir to the Kuran throne- since he is the only male. But life is never that easy- throw in some enemies who wants to kill Ren and the war between Vampires and Humans with a dash of a sarcastic, blunt attitude and you have Ren's life at the mere age of seventeen. Welcome to my world, bitches._

_With much hatred, Ren Kuran_

O*~o~*OO*~o~*OO*~o~*OO*~o~*O

"_Ren."! Wake up, Big Brother! Wake up! Wake up! Xavier~ Wake up! You have to watch cartoons with me! So wake up~ Wake up!."_

This is how I start my day.

I sat up from my bed, after a long slumber, and now I'm looking into the eyes of a six year old girl who is practically begging me to watch cartoons with her. My little sister, Guren, tugged me out of my bed.

"It's almost on" She whined as she dragged me from my covers.

"Geez, why couldn't Onee-chan do it," I groaned scooping Guren in my arms.

"Because, Onee- chan is busy cleaning and said "Tell your lazy-insert bad word- brother to do it." Guren blinked at me with those innocent deep crimson red eyes, and a brilliant white pair of teeth to match. Her hair was the color of my Father's- a messy mop of silver hair. "Alright…Let's go." I groaned, however Guren cheered in pure bliss. We lived in a pretty big house, my room was about two average rooms put together, a large mirror sat on top of the cherry colored oak dresser. The floor was made of a darker oak. The walls were pure white- for innocence- my father says.

I descended down the glass stairs with Guren in my arms.

"Yo, why the hell did you sign me up to watch cartoons with her?" I shouted down the stairs. My sister, Rena, was waiting with her hands on her hips, literally glaring at me as I walked pass her. Her eyes were like a purple lotus, but her hair was a deep chocolate color with deep curls at the end.

"I'm cooking breakfast- so the least you can do is watch her- Daddy is sleeping after a long mission- so try to help!."

"Whatever," I said sliding on the leather couch. Guren ran from my arms, giggling, as she turned on the TV.

"I can't believe our whole entire family is riding on someone as lazy as you," Rena scoffed walking back into the kitchen. I just shrugged and ran my fingers through my own mop of brown curls. I looked a lot like Rena; we're mistaken as twins a lot. However our personalities are completely different.

"The whole family is riding on me being knocked up by some other dude. So I came be as lazy as I damn please."

"And your doing a good job so far," Rena smirked in remark.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Wait! Don't fight, Daddyyyyyyyyyyy!"

We both paused, our ears picking up the light footsteps descending down. My eyes trailed up to the glass stairs to see my father looking as tired as he always did. His silver hair reflected the light and his eyes were like staring into an ocean of pure purple. Behind him, my other father emerged. His hair a deeper chocolate and deep crimson eyes that held a smile. To make it easier, my father with the silver (Zero Kiryu) is referred to as daddy and the male with the deep curls (Kaname Kuran) is called father. Got it?

Daddy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Fighting early in the morning…Rena, are you cooking breakfast, Sweetheart."

Rena face brightened as she scooted inside the kitchen, returning with a plate of food. My father patted her on the head; he scooped up Guren and gave her a smooch on the top of her head. "Every time I see her, she reminds me of you…Kiryu."

"That because she looks just like me, Kuran. And just she, Ren and Rena looks like you the most."

"My genes are more dominate? Now…" My father captured my vision. His eyes locked with mines. "Aren't you two going to be late for school..."

"WAIT, TODAY IS-." Rena and I started shouting before being caught off.

"And your not even dressed in your uniforms," Daddy shook his head disappointedly. Rena and I glanced at each other, standing in utter silence.

We shot up the stairs sending a cloud of smoke behind us.


End file.
